Song Challenge - Disney
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: Ten drabbles using songs for my weird pairing of Arthur Pendragon (Sword & the Stone) and Merida (Brave).


**Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like**

 **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

 **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts; and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

 **Do ten of these, and then post them**

 **/**

(Good Time – Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen)

It was some party in Anna's sorority's house and Merida was just glaring at all those pink haired, high squealing and oh so irritating sorority girls.

She was surprised to spot someone familiar in the midst of cheerleaders and prep-school boys. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur seemed more surprised that her "Oh, we're kinda neighbors so we're automatically here"

"Hey since you're here you might as well escort me" Merida grabbed the Brit by the arm.

Arthur was pulled through the crowd "Why do you pull me at social events?"

She smirked "You're fun to have around"

/

(I'm Not the Only One – Sam Smith)

He paced around the floor the silence had been just too long and he knew it was eating them both out.

The blonde woman finally spoke "I just have one question" she spoke.

Arthur stopped pacing refusing to look at his wife "Go on"

"Why?" her voice almost croaked "Did I do something wrong? Was I too much for you? Have I crossed to line?"

The Brit ran a hand through his hair "No you were the perfect wife, even I couldn't deny that"

"Then why?" she was right behind him "Why is it that I catch you here under our roof you screwing another woman!"

"I don't know" he then quickly ran out the room only to be met by another slap by a red head Scot.

Tears were also in her eyes "So I wasn't the only one?"

/

(Maybe – Ingrid Michaelson)

Merida had no idea how many drafts had she made in the past thirty minutes. It was around five in the morning and the sun was slowly coming up and she was just wearing his shirt. She turned around to the bed to see Arthur was still asleep snoring but it wasn't loud enough to really annoy anyone.

She stared at the last letter she has just written, she didn't know if she could still pull this off but she had to. Maybe sooner she'll be back she'll come back wrapping her body at that lanky Brit and whine about his lack of body mass.

She quickly changed her clothes and walked out the door leaving the letter on the desk.

/

(Shiver – Maroon 5)

She was staring at him again, and he didn't like that.

No he never really liked her staring at him it was quite uncomfortable being under the judgment and gaze of that woman. It usually made him do things that resulted into her amusement and he didn't like the feeling she was controlling him.

It wasn't fair he was the older one yet she had him wrapped around her finger and he no way of getting out. This was getting ridiculous he thought he should stop this thing before he does anything that would embarrass him.

Her gaze was still on her and he felt a shiver on his spine.

/

(Country House – Blur)

"I don't know why we're doing this" Arthur groaned why they were in the middle of Kent looking for a former professor's house.

Merida was on top of the car he had rented last week and he was sure he was more than overdue "He owes me"

"You're just mad he didn't give you a perfect grade" he groaned it was going to rain.

"Yes after that he suddenly run off with the school funds he stole from the student government and bought a house here in Kent" she folded the map "Don't you care?"

"No I actually don't" Arthur kicked a pebble "I wasn't in the student government and neither were you so why do we have to do this? Heck why did you even drag me to this? I'm not even associated with the school anymore for pete's sake yet here we are running around in circles looking for that bloody man"

Merida smirked "Then why did you say yes in the first place?"

/

(Scars for Life – Alesso feat Ryan Tedder)

"Stop looking at it" Merida jumped from Arthur's voice, she was in front of the mirror shirtless and looking at a large gash that went through her stomach.

"I told you stop looking at it" he spoke again.

"I can't stop looking at it look how big and deep it is" she groaned "It's like a bear sliced me stomach open"

"Well Kuzco would have done a worst job that the bear if we didn't make it to the hospital in time" Arthur placed his head on her shoulder "I can't believe a woman like you is worried about stuff like this

/

(Bang Bang – Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande and Nikki Minaj)

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing "You want me to break up with Jane?"

"Do you have a hearing problem as well Pendragon?" Merida rolled her eyes "Yes I want you to break up with Jane"

"That doesn't make any sense you're the one who told me to go for her and here you are taking it back" Arthur glowered "What's up with you?"

"Well I'm sorry if it just so happens that . . . well just do it ok?" she was waving her hands "Actually never mind I know you have a thing for innocent good girls, I mean Penny pretty much looked like a child at one point"

"Well gee thanks . . ." he raised a brow "How's you and Al going by the way"

"Oh we're going great" she turned "He apparently likes bad girls"

/

(Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence)

She shouldn't be here but her she was and she hated every moment of it. Why did she drag herself all the way to the middle of Nevada to some rehab center just to see him. The last time he talked to him things didn't go well, heck things went downhill from there.

But it wasn't him, no Arthur would never hit her, yet that man did and she was sure he did even worse things when she was gone. Yet here she was standing in some garden where a couple of other recovering drug addicts were trying to do yoga.

The last time she talked to him she couldn't understand him and told him to call her when he was sober since he probably wasn't at that time.

"Miss McCullough" a nurse smiled "Mr. Pendragon will see you now"

/

(Quando, Quando, Quando – Michael Buble)

"We're basically going around in circles" Arthur was currently missing his valedictorian speech as during the last minute he was pulled by a certain Scot into an empty supply closet who proceeded to attack her with her lips.

"Not my fault you only gave me limited time" her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"It would have been easier if you said things earlier" he looked at her "You know so I wouldn't pick a country that's halfway around the world to intern"

"It's better this way, we probably wouldn't last if we started a relationship now" she looked at him "I can't stand a long distance relationship even if you worked in the next town"

"So what do you want me to do?" he stared at her incredulously "Teach at Disney?"

The woman smirked "Three things?"

"What is that?"

She gave him one last peck before saying "Quando, quando, quando"

/

(You're On – Madeon feat Kyan)

His running stopped at a halt when Merida blocked his way "If you want to live move"

"You've got some nerve showing your face here" Merida smirked swinging some weapon on her left hand "It's been awhile Pendragon"

"I'd like to sit and chat but I've got things to do" he then gave the girl a high kick only for her to dodge it and give him an upper cut making him hit the floor.

"Well, well grasshopper" she said still swinging her metal ball.

He glared up at her "Whose side are you on?"

 **So I'm alive. I decided to make a little splash for my come back. I've written a few stuff and to those of my readers from Coincidence don't worry it's still in the works but I'm wondering if I should do a time skip for that. Again I apologize.**


End file.
